


Comme une dame

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Arya se tient mal, n'écoute rien en classe et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle n'a rien d'une dame et s'en fiche pas mal.





	Comme une dame

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV d'Arya Stark. Selon le site la Garde de nuit, Arya n'aime pas l'héraldique. J'ai donc décidé d'illustrer cette anecdote. Le texte a été écrit pour les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Dame_. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Arya soupire et son bras retombe lourdement sur la table dans un bruit mat.

Elle a à peine le temps de se redresser sur sa chaise que déjà la septa la fixe d'un air noir, ce regard qui veut dire « mais qu'ai-je fait aux dieux pour mériter une élève aussi indisciplinée ? ». Arya hausse les épaules, mais, les coudes en évidence sur la table, se penche en avant pour regarder de plus près le blason que désigne leur septa : une pomme verte sur un champ d'or. Alors elle écarquille les yeux, avance tout son corps sur la table sous le regard courroucé de la septa et lève la main d'un geste si brusque qu'elle manque de renverser le bougeoir au centre de la table. Elle fait fi de l'agacement de ses camarades et murmure entre ses dents « moi, moi, moi » tout en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Mais ses efforts sont vains car la septa ne daigne lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle l'entend dire de sa voix pincée et sévère « ce n'est pas comme ça que doit agir une dame ».

– Sansa, désigne la septa avec un sourire.

– Ce blason appartient à la maison Fossovoie pomme-verte, répond Sansa sur un ton assuré quoiqu'un peu hautain.

Cette dernière remarque, Arya la garde pour elle. Elle se renfrogne sur son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Quelle est l'autre branche de la maison Fossovoie ?

– L'autre branche de la maison Fossovoie est la maison Fossovoie pomme-rouge qui est la plus ancienne des deux. La maison Fossovoie pomme-verte n'est apparue qu'à la suite d'un différend entre les deux cousins Steffon Fossovoie et Raymun Fossovoie sous le règne de Daeron II.

– Excellent ! s'exclame la septa.

Arya soupire de plus belle. Ça aussi, elle le savait.

– Même que Raymun a pris le parti de Ser Duncan le Grand, ajoute Arya.

Mais la septa ne l'écoute plus. Elle désigne un autre blason sur lequel une tête de renard est cerclée de fleurs.

Trop facile.

Arya lève à nouveau le bras, mais c'est une autre élève qui est interrogée. Son bras tombe mollement le long de son corps comme Arya en léthargie. Les noms défilent, les blasons aussi, sans qu'elle y prête vraiment attention. Le cours n'en finit pas.

Elle jette un œil dehors et entend les cris, de ses frères, et le bruit des épées en bois qui s'entrechoquent. Voilà qui serait plus utile – et aussi bien moins barbant. Ses frères aussi ont droit aux cours d'héraldique, mais aucun d'eux ne doit passer toute la matinée enfermé dans une tour et attendre désespérément que sonne les cloches de midi pour en être libéré.

Au moins, Arya pourra-t-elle monter à cheval cet après-midi – mais c'est une bien maigre consolation pour toutes ces heures de torture.

– Arya !

Elle sursaute et papillonne des yeux comme au sortir d'un rêve. Lentement, elle se tourne vers la septa qui pointe d'un doigt sévère un blason : mouettes blanches sur champ bleu.

Arya déglutit. Elle passe en revue les blasons tout autour à la recherche d'un indice, mais si elle reconnaît derrière une tortue et un navire aux voiles frappées d'un oignon deux maisons vassales des Baratheon, elle se demande bien ce que vient faire le blason des Redwyne à côté d'eux. Elle a déjà vu ce blason, elle en est certaine, mais son nom lui échappe.

Puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur un autre blason, un peu plus haut : des mouettes blanches sur champ marron. Ses sourcils se froncent comme jamais.

C'est un coup bas de la septa qui, Arya est prête à y mettre sa main à couper, doit jubiler de la voir en difficulté.

Elle tente alors d'une petite voix :

– La maison Marsh ?

La septa grimace, Arya grimace elle aussi, mais ses camarades se murmurent à l'oreille.

– Sansa, peux-tu nous dire quel est le blason de la maison Marsh ?

Sansa obéit sans se faire prier, cet air supérieur toujours collé au visage :

– Le blason de la maison Marh est constitué de dix grenouilles vertes sur champ jaune.

– Que vous ne reconnaissiez pas la maison Hawick, passe encore, mais que vous ne connaissiez même pas les blasons des vassaux de votre père est intolérable, gronde la septa. Toute dame digne de ce nom doit connaître les blasons de Westeros, plus encore ceux des vassaux de son père.

Le cours reprend et après l'héraldique, c'est au tour de l'histoire de l'ennuyer.

Arya s'affale plus que de raison sur sa chaise, le menton enfoncé dans l'une de ses mains. Ses yeux se ferment à mesure que la septa parle. L'après-midi arrivera plus vite ainsi – et avec lui la liberté.

Les paroles de la septa viennent chatouiller ses oreilles en chuchotements lointains et irréguliers, comme le souffle du vent, et la berce.

Mais à peine les mots « vous pouvez sortir » sont-ils prononcés, qu'Arya s'éveille. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ouvre la porte et dévale les escaliers.

Elle fait rapidement un tour en cuisine où son ami Mycah l'attend avec des morceaux de viande séchée et du pain qu'ils dévorent en vitesse, après quoi Arya le remercie et le quitte pour les écuries. Elle se glisse à l'intérieur, à l'abri du regard des palefreniers qui sont partis déjeuner et s'emparent d'une brosse à crinière. Elle salue chacun des chevaux qu'elle a appris à connaître depuis toute petite, puis s'arrête au fond de l'abri, devant le box d'un des plus vieux chevaux de son père. Petit et lourdaud, Enclume n'est plus monté que par les plus jeunes. Il n'a certes rien de l'élégance d'une jument en pleine fleur de l'âge, mais il est calme et docile et Arya, poids plume qu'elle est, n'a jamais cessé de le monter.

Elle passe la brosse dans sa crinière usée et lui raconte ses aventures de la matinée. Enclume, à l'écoute, remue les oreilles. Arya sort de sa poche une carotte chipée dans les cuisines et la lui offre. Elle ouvre le box et attrape la bride d'Enclume qui la suit sans protester. Quand elle le croisera, elle n'oubliera pas de remercier Tom le palefrenier qui, deux fois par semaine, prend le temps de préparer Enclume pour qu'elle puisse le monter.

A la sortie des écuries, Arya jette un œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne pour les surprendre. Elle ne va jamais bien loin sur le sentier, mais si ses parents l'apprenaient, les palefreniers se feraient rosser – et elle n'aurait plus le droit de monter Enclume à sa guise.

La voix libre, elle tire Enclume au-dehors.

Mais alors elle aperçoit une silhouette de dos d'abord qui finit par se retourner. Elle soupire en reconnaissant le regard sombre de son frère, Jon, qui lui sourit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Enclume ? Tu n'es pas censée prendre ton déjeuner à cette heure là ? fait-il remarquer.

– J'ai déjà mangé, dit-elle.

– Et Enclume ?

Arya regarde ses pieds et les jolis lacets qu'elle a fait ce matin même. Elle se rend compte alors qu'elle n'a même pas pris le temps de passer un pantalon.

– Je le monte, tente-t-elle avec une grimace qui allonge encore un peu plus son visage.

Jon ébouriffe ses cheveux, puis sans prévenir l'attrape sous les bras pour la soulever sans effort et l'aider à monter sur la selle. Arya agrippe la bride et passe ses pieds dans les étriers. Sa robe remonte haut sur ses jambes découvertes.

Sansa dirait qu'elle ne monte pas comme une dame doit monter, mais Sansa ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Elle n'a jamais aimé monter à cheval.

Arya s'en fiche pas mal, après tout, il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle peut correctement monter à cheval.

Elle remercie Jon qui lui murmure un dernier conseil _( « quoi que tu fasses … jamais … un seul mot … à Sansa » )_ et Arya s'éloigne sur le dos d'Enclume, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
